1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power plug with a leakage current protection circuit (LCDI), and in particular, it relates to a power plug with a leakage current protection circuit used in appliances such as air conditioner, refrigerator, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the wide use of household electrical appliances, more attention is being paid to the safety of using such appliances. A power plug with leakage current protection function is described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2006/0061924, published Mar. 23, 2006.